lordoafandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp
Difficulty: Beginner Trophies: Guaranteed: Coins: 20-60 Gems: (Sapphire x10, Silver Debris x10, Garnet x10, Bead x20, or Pearl x10) Depends on Swamp: Resources: 300 - 1400 Junior Hero Equipment: Common (All levels) Enemy Troops: Min: 5 Max: 15 of each type. Contains combinations of 2 of four different types of troops. Savage: Attack 5, Defense 10, Life 50, Range 0 Hunter: Attack 5, Defense 20, Life 400, Range 0 Boyar: Attack 100, Def 110, Life 500, Range 0 Crossbowman: Attack 100, Def 90 Life 450, Range 12 Strategy: Do not use a hero against Swamps. It costs 5 energy to send your hero with little hero experienced gained. Your hero will be left with 0 energy fairly quickly and it will cost coins to train in the Workshop. A waste of coins if you ask me. Now to get down to business. Attacking any wilderness will get you Prestige points. Attacking swamps is quick and easy. Build up your Barracks to get fast troops like Cavalry, Paladins, Thesus, Catatracs. Send your weaker ones, Paladins and Cavalry to the ones without crossbowmen and boyers. Send them in single groups of 40. Occasionally you will loose one unit. Empty your screen and then the screens arround yours. These units will typically take 3-6 minutes to get to their targets. If your time is limited, concentrate on those with equipment and then resources. You will get more Heros than you choke down so keep the hero list clear. You should be able to recycle the troops every 6 to 14 minutes. The screens seem to reset every 6 to 8 hours so you will always have lots of targets. Build up your Rally Point so that you can send out more attacks at a time Savage/Hunter Swamps are very easy and can be won by sending 8 of any troop type. I suggest Paladin or Cataphracts as they are the fastest. But, if you do not have the coins to train them, 8 pikes or 8 archers will do the trick as well. Boyar/Hunter or Boyar/Savage swamps are more difficult than the savage/hunter swamps but still pretty easy to tackle without losing many troops. You will need to send at least 5 times the amount of boyars to win with very minimal or no losses. I suggest send 5 archers for every 1 boyar along with 10 pikemen. Example: Swamp has 5 Boyar and 5 Hunter, you send 25 archer and 10 pikemen or just send 50 pikemen if you don’t have the archers yet. Crossbowman/Hunter or Crossbowman/Savage are the second toughest types of swamps. It is difficult to attack these without losing troops because of the dreaded ranged crossbowman. I try to avoid these myself, but if you must attack them be prepared to lose some pikemen. The general rule is to send at least 10 times the amount of crossbowmen. If the swamp has 10 crossbowmen, send 100 archers, 1 pikeman and 1 sacrificial worker. Crossbowman / Boyar is the hardest swamp yet. I recommended leaving these for some poor schmuck to attack. You are guaranteed to lose a couple pikes at the very least. But if you have nothing left to attack, send 200 archers, 1 pikeman and 1 worker.